Prisoner 16
Prisoner 16 is a book written by Dan J. Hawkins. It is the fourth book in the Hawcross series and is set in a fictional reality. The book focuses on the character Rex Lincoln as he carries on his activities after the Dark War. The plot follows a group of Scientists and Soldiers who are persued by a Genetic Experiment. Synopsis Stationed at a Top Secret Amazon Facility, Scientist Franklin Braff is overseeing the arrival of Prisoner 16, a secret Government Experiment shoruded in mystery. After Dr. Chucky Wonder refuses anyone access to the Prisoner, a Security Guard breaks Quarentine and falls under the Experiment's Mind Control, turning on his fellow workers. When the chaos slowly begins to build and more Staff begin to loose control, Franklin teams with Rex Lincoln, a former Soldier stationed at the Facility who has what it takes to get answers and stop the Prisoner after it's escape. Plot Set Two Years Later from the events of The Starving Bloodlust and Rex Lincoln is now back working in the military and has been stationed in the Amazon Rainforrest working as a Security Officer at a Government Research Facility. Rex, Stewie Swanson and several other military soldiers are stationed there to protect the scientists situated there as well as oversee the arrival of a secret cargo. Head of the lab is Dr. Franklin Braff who is assigned to oversee an examination on the cargo's contents. The Government deliver the cargo which is a large steel crate labelled "Prisoner 16" along with a Rex Lincoln; a Senior Science Advisor who immediatley takes a disliking to both Franklin and Rex and orders that no one is to tamper with the crate and refuses Franklin's orders to aid in the examination. Over time, another Security Guard; Stewie Swanson tampers with the crate and begins to slowly slip into madness, attempting to kill all the staff members at the Lab but is locked inside a cell by Rex. Franklin becomes curious and attempts to see what exactly is in the crate only to hear horrible voices in his head ordering him to free it. He is stopped by Rex who knocks him out. When he awakens he tells Rex that the thing inside the crate has some sort of hypnotic power. Turning on Chucky, Franklin and Rex try to find out the truth but are nearly killed when Chucky pulls a gun on them and uses gas to render them both unconcious. They wake up outside the Labs deep in the rainforrest where they are persued by Manta Beasts. After being rescued by several other of teh Lab's staff, they learn that Stewie has tricked a fellow Security Guard into opening the crate causing whatever was inside to kill the Guard. Now trying to find the "Prisoner", Rex is nearly killed by one of the Scientists when he also hears voices. Failling to kill Rex; the scientist is suddenly attacked by a giant creature which begins to rip to shreds. Escaping the monster, Franklin makes Chucky reveal that the Crate was containing a Genetic Experiment dubbed Prisoner 16 that was in hybernation but became active when Stewie tampered with it's crate. The rest of the survivors decide to protect their thoughts from Prisoner 16's mind control. Franklin and Rex make sure that Chucky is put on watch with two guards making sure he doesn't try and prevent the Prisoner from being harmed. The Creature however makes the two guards murder Chucky and free Stwie from his cell. With only Franklin, Rex and one scientist still sane, they decide to take to the Jungle and lead their persuers into the Manta Beasts. The Plan works until Prisoner 16 appears and begins killing the Beasts and controlling them to kill each other. Finally Franklin and Rex manage to trap the ebats back in it's crate. Before Stewie is able to kill them however he is shot dead by Government Soldiers now arriving to colelct the Prisoner. Now back in America, the Prisoner has been handed over to the Government where they are planning on using the Creature for Military Weapons but first plan on killing it and recreating it's blood for breeding. The Plan goes awry when the Prisoner learns of their plans and makes the Government Doctors kill each other before his execution. He escapes out of the hospital and begins tracking TANK General Wes Maguire whos is being driven through New York City. The Prisoner uses his powers to force drivers to ram Maguire's Car to catch up. Meanwhile Franklin and Rex are giving their statement to TANK in their Headquarters when they learn that the Prisoner has escaped from the Science Expo in New York and rush to the streets to kill it. After hunting it through the streets they find it on Golden Gate Bridge where Franklin is injured when the Prisoner throws a car at him. He leaves Rex to persue the creature on his own. Rex chases after the Prisoner who is carrying Maguire as his hostage through into the sewers where he engages it in battle. While escaping with Maguire, it is revealed that he is actually the Prisoner's Father. Getting him to saftey, Rex demands Maguire to explain. Maguire reveals he purposley allowed his Son to be the subject of a dangerous Prototype Formula as he always hated his son and hoped it would make him better. The Prisoner catches up with them and personally executes his father before making it clear he now targets everyone as his father and begins forcing civillians to kill one another. Rex finally manages to lure the Prisoner on to a rooftop where he tricks the Prisoner... The Government cover up the incident and claim it to be an escaped Lion from the Zoo. Rex and Franklin are awarded for their valary and sworn to secracy. Characters and Look-Alikes *Rex Lincoln - Jake Gyllenhall *Franklin Braff - Anthony Mackie *Stewie Swanson - Ryan Reynods *Chucky Wonder - Zachary Quinto *Craig Davis *Guy Williams *Robin Chase *William Winter *Ricky Bale *Wes Maguire - Brian Cox *James Maguire/Prisoner 16 *Christopher Drew - Ben Kinglsey *Mycroft Roulette - Ron Pearlman